


Mourned You

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [31]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Rafe/Sam ♥ 'reacting to the other crying about something'





	

Rafe enjoyed taking Sam to new and exciting locations, the places he’d traveled to once _alone_ , without the taller man by his side. There were quite a few areas that he thought Sam would like or find amusing, and whenever they had the chance to travel, Rafe already had a few possibilities in mind.

Today had been one such opportunity, and he put his face into the warm breeze, staring at the slowly setting sun that sank into the lovely mountain ranges around them. 

Sam stood beside him, the last of his cigarette smoke drifting between his teeth as he stamped out the butt beneath his feet. “Lovely out here,” He commented, setting his hands on the guard rails as they stood close to the cliff face. Their car was pulled over in the turnout, and the traffic was few and far between. It was secluded, a perfect little place that Rafe had only stumbled upon a few years back because of a wrong turn. 

“I haven’t been here in a long time,” Rafe mumbled, glancing sideways at Sam’s form with a humorless smile twitching onto his features. “Somehow it’s even more beautiful than I remember…” 

_Because you’re here with me._

Sam grinned while staring out at the dozens of trees, all golden and backlit by the amber sun around them. Rafe watched how the golden rays smoothed over his features, bringing them into stunning detail. The older man’s dark eyes nearly _glowed_ in the settling darkness around them, his worn features looking so relaxed and at peace.

Rafe swallowed thickly, bowing his head. For a long moment, they stood there in silence, just enjoying the setting sun.

The lithe man nearly jumped out of his skin in startled surprise when Sam set a hand on his back, “Whoa, easy there,” Sam commented, voice concerned. “Everything alright?” His hand moved away, thinking that Rafe needed space.

A breath was sucked in through his teeth, his heart squeezing painfully tight as he glanced up at Sam. The last time he was here, Rafe was alone. Lost, angry and _alone_. 

Before Sam could create any more distance between them, Rafe stepped closer and buried his face into the other man’s chest, hands clutching tightly to the back of Sam’s jacket. Rafe squeezed his eyes shut, mentally cursing his own thoughts as tears built up. 

He sighed thankfully as Sam took the hint and wrapped his arms snugly around his waist, tugging Rafe even closer. The older man pressed his lips to Rafe’s brow, voice soothing and steady as he breathed, “It’s alright, I got ya. I’m not going anywhere.”

Rafe nodded, shoulders trembling as he tried to settle his breathing, keeping himself from falling apart into a complete mess. He hated moments like these, where all the hurt just crept up on him with no warning at all. “I-I’m sorry,” He gasped, huffing out a laugh against Sam’s warm throat.

“Hey, there’s nothing to apologize for,” Sam said softly, pulling back a bit to lift Rafe’s face up, brows drawing up in concern when he saw the wetness clinging to Rafe’s reddened cheeks. The other man turned his face away, wiping at the tear tracks stubbornly. “What’s wrong?” Sam questioned gently, pressing a tender kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. 

His swallow clicked audibly and Rafe sighed, finally meeting the taller man’s gaze. “When I first came here - I thought you were _dead_ ,” He admitted, jerking his chin towards the trees. “I was stress driving… I got lost, pulled over here. It all… felt like you.” He gave a weak smile, wiping at his face again, “Rugged trees, plenty of rocks to climb… I thought you would’ve liked it,” Rafe admitted, chuckling tiredly to himself. “Guess it all snuck up on me…”

Sam took in a deep breath, mouth opening and then closing, unsure how to respond to such a statement. Rafe kicked at a rock quietly, obviously embarrassed as he muttered, “I _mourned_ for you, Samuel.”

“I know,” Sam finally managed, tugging Rafe into a tight hug. “I know, Rafe,” He breathed, notching his head atop Rafe’s as he swayed them gently. The smaller man leaned into it, quiet and patient as he allowed his breathing to settle and his tears to dry. He felt much better with Sam holding him, but the _pain_ of all those lost years was still there, lingering beneath the surface, and Rafe had a feeling that they’d both be feeling those scars for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh, poor Rafe. Sam will help you!


End file.
